Past Mistakes
by marysunshine81
Summary: Diane and Kurt's happy marriage is disturbed by someone from Kurt's past and she doesn't come alone. - Originally it was supposed to be a McHart story, but I found a way to include Will as well and there are even chapters from his pov. Also other TGW characters might pop up.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: I know I shouldn't have started writing a new multichap, but when I asked shelovesshoes about an OS idea for my 'Mr. and Mrs. McVeigh' collection she came up with one that wouldn't leave my head even though she probably didn't mean it seriously. But I thought why not? My other McHart multichap that I'm currently posting is ages old, I need something new and fresh for this couple, that might keep your interest a little more. **_

_**Disclaimer: This is me having some fun, I don't see this happening on the show, I'm just watching too much Dallas these days. :D**_

_**Enjoy and let me know what you think. ;)**_

* * *

**Past Mistakes**

**Chapter One**

The florist already knows him well. He is a regular costumer there, simply because he likes giving flowers to the woman he loves. And what better occasion than to have her home after spending time apart? It belongs to their everyday life now. She travels to Springfield to participate in the Supreme Court sessions at least five times a year and he always welcomes her back to Chicago with a single red rose, showing how the time apart can't affect their happiness.

They have been married for one and a half years and despite the fact that they hadn't known each other too well before the wedding and previously hadn't exactly shared their lives with anyone, their relationship has been working out perfectly. He has moved into her house and calls it his home. He rented a place for his lab in the city and only goes to the farm to conduct experiments that need more space. They have managed to find their routine together and have proven that both of them are suitable for the married life. And he cannot wait to hold her in his arms again tonight.

As he walks out the shop he considers whether or not to buy something else beside the rose, maybe a box of chocolate to sweeten Diane's evening. Usually when she's back from these sessions she is tired and cranky. Kurt knows she never eats properly while she's away, so he always cooks a special meal for her welcome. Tonight it's going to be linguine with salmon, and he has already made preparations for it the previous night.

As he walks towards the grocery store he sees a familiar figure approaching and he hardly believes his eyes as he recognizes his previous protégé, who is supposed to be miles away from the city, while she is walking towards the very same store nevertheless.

"Miranda?" he walks up to her, not exactly sure how he should feel about seeing her.

He hasn't known she is back in town, he thought she wouldn't choose the cold Chicago over the sunny California, not to mention if she's in the ballistics business here, he would have heard about her already.

"Kurt, what a surprise," her face shows astonishment, rather than a pleasant surprise and he sees how she looks behind her back as if she was checking something before she turns her attention back to him.

"I could say the same. What are you doing in Chicago? I thought you settled in California."

"I did, but then I came back," she replies rather nervously, looking away again.

"It's good to see you. How are you? Are you working in town?" he is interested in the answers, that's why he asks, even though he can see how she kind of feels uncomfortable in his presence.

"No, I…am on leave right now, taking a break."

"That's too bad, I bet all crime labs are eager to hire a talent like you."

She used to be his best student back then, the smartest, the easiest to teach and with whom he was usually on the same page. He always thought she'd make a great career in ballistics and exceed her teacher one day.

"I'm sure they are," she says with a flustered chuckle, "And how are you?" she asks, probably out of courtesy and not real interest, because he can still sense how their conversation is awkward, which was rarely the case in the past.

"I got married," he states the most important thing that describes his life.

"I heard, I hope you and Diane are really happy," she says and before Kurt can reply they hear someone shouting her name from behind them.

He looks in the direction of the voice and he can see another young woman approach with a stroller, with a crying baby inside.

"I'm sorry hun, but I couldn't get him to stop crying," the girl steps next to Miranda then she notices Kurt and he can see a weird expression on her face, which he cannot explain since he is sure he hasn't seen her in his life.

"That's okay, I'll take care of it, would you go and buy those diapers for him?"

"Sure," the girl replies after a few seconds of silence still eyeing Kurt, who starts to get annoyed and looks at Miranda, who only focuses on the baby and doesn't notice anything from what's going on next to her.

When they are left alone Kurt sees how Miranda lifts the crying baby boy and tries to make him stop by rocking him gently.

"Is he yours?" he asks after observing them for a short while and he can see how his question startles her, as if she had forgotten about his presence already.

"Yes," she replies without looking at him.

"So this is why you are on leave? Congratulations. How old is he?"

"He was one last week."

"Such a nice boy," he moves closer to them and smiles at the brown haired kid, who has already stopped crying and observes him with his big brown eyes, "I had no idea you got married."

"I didn't," she replies and puts the baby back in his stroller.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry," he senses the slightly hostile behavior on her side, not fully understanding what has caused it.

"That's okay, but we need to go."

"Of course, it was nice seeing you and your little boy, I wish you all the best," he smiles at them and Miranda slowly returns it.

"Thank you, I wish you the same. Goodbye," she says and turns around to walk away.

Kurt watches them for a while then goes inside the store to buy the chocolate for Diane. He almost forgets about the girl with the baby by the time he's at the counter.

"Mr. McVeigh?" he hears his name and faces the woman he just saw outside bringing Miranda her baby.

"Yes?" he looks at her with questioning eyes, hoping to get answers as to why she behaved the way she did before with him.

"I know I shouldn't be talking to you, but I just can't help it. I know Miranda has kept it from you on purpose, but I feel like she is making a mistake raising that child alone."

"What does it have to do with me?" he tries to grasp the meaning of her words, that don't really make sense to him.

"You are the father."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"Who are you?" Kurt stares at the red head, stunned after hearing her words.

"I am Tanya, Miranda's sister. She would probably kill me if she knew that I've told you this, but I can't stand by and watch Kenny grow up without a father, without you even knowing he exists."

"I cannot be his father," Kurt shakes his head firmly, trying to shake out everything that he's just heard.

"But you are, she told me everything, your affair, how she went to San Diego to get away from you and then by the time she realized she's pregnant you were engaged to be married to someone else."

"No, no, no," Kurt keeps shaking his head as the facts start to make sense in his head, but he still refuses to believe that they are true. That cute brown haired boy cannot be his son, he never had kids, he never wanted kids and he most definitely cannot have a kid now when he's finally happily married.

"I know it all comes as a shock to you, I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking straight. When I saw you, I recognized you from pictures and I just couldn't help myself."

"I can't process all this right now."

"I understand. I really just wanted you to know and maybe you and Miranda can talk about it and you can be a part of Kenny's life somehow."

"I am married."

Thinking of Diane just makes Kurt feel even more miserable. He never told her anything about him and Miranda, in fact he made her believe her jealousy when she mentioned the girl was highly unjustified. He didn't feel like he owed her an explanation when the woman kept walking in and out of his life as she pleased.

"Miranda doesn't need you or your money, she's fine on her own, I'm just thinking of Kenny and how you have a right to know your son, just like he has a right to know you. Miranda and I grew up without a father and we turned out okay, but that doesn't mean we didn't wish we had a dad."

"I need some time to think about this," Kurt feels overwhelmed by all the things he's heard and a part of him just wants to run away at once. His life has finally been happy for a while, he doesn't need complications like this.

"Of course, I'm writing down our address and phone number, call or visit us when you're ready. I won't tell Miranda that I talked to you. If you feel like forgetting about everything I said and live on your life as before, I won't blame you. But you have seen that sweet little boy, he'll soon be asking questions about his dad and I don't know what my sister plans to answer, but there's no better answer than the truth."

"He really is sweet," Kurt says, trying to recover the image of the boy in his mind and he finds himself smiling shortly, remembering the sweet little face with the big brown eyes. One would say his son looks like him. And now he can understand Miranda's weird and nervous behavior and how she did everything to end their awkward conversation. He thought it was because of their past, but now he knows she just tried to avoid him meeting his son, she's kept away from him for so long.

"I have to go, but I hope to hear from you soon," she hands him a piece of paper and before he can say anything else she walks out the store.

Kurt stands there with the address and phone number in his hand that holds the promise of something he never thought would be a part of his life ever. A child of his own, someone who could call him daddy, whom he could teach everything he knows and love unconditionally. Even though he hasn't thought about this possibility for a long time, now that he is there, there's no doubt in his mind that he wants him to be a part of his life.

o-o-o

He only realizes later that day that he completely forgot about the rose and the box of chocolate. He must have left them in the store somehow and it's too late to go fetch them again before Diane arrives. At least he's managed to cook their dinner, but his thoughts have been away the whole time. He has the piece of paper in his pocket, knowing he will dial that number soon, because he wants to be a part of the kid's life, whether Diane likes it or not.

He's considered not telling her yet, but he's decided telling her is the right thing to do. He should have told her the real story about Miranda long ago. Why he gave her private lessons in his home late at night. He was never really in love with her, but he enjoyed her company, her smartness, that they were on the same page with a lot of things. And he was lonely and not strong enough to refuse the oncoming of a beautiful young girl.

They chalked it up to a mistake after the first time, but it happened again and again and their affair only ended when she announced that she'd move to San Diego. And not long after that Diane entered his life again and if there's one thing his relationship with Miranda taught her, it was that he needed someone to be with and when Diane finally made up her mind he was happy to commit to her for the rest of his life.

The sound of the key in the lock disturbs the silence and he suddenly feels a strain in his stomach thinking of the conversation that's waiting for them. He wishes he could postpone it with just one more day and be happy for now to have her back after the time spent apart. But he knows he would be unable to enjoy her company until he tells her everything and it's unpredictable how she will react.

"You're back," he walks to greet her with a smile.

"I am, no more sessions until next year," Diane sounds tired, but she tries to show she is happy to be back and Kurt kisses her to welcome her home, "Something smells really good," she smiles at him and kisses him once more before she walks to the kitchen to see what he's prepared for her this time.

Kurt follows her and all he can think of is how to bring up the subject he desperately wants to discuss with her and be over with, mainly because he has no idea what outcome he can hope for.

* * *

_To my guest reviewer (if you ever read this): You obviously missunderstood my A/N, because this fic is NOT a crossover, it's about Diane and Kurt and some other TGW characters, I'm just introducing storylines in it that sound more like Dallas than TGW. I'm having some fun and entertaining people._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

She noticed the lack of a flower she's gotten used to throughout the year whenever she arrived home, but she doesn't want to mention it. She's just glad to be home with him. These times spent apart while she's away in Springfield aren't easy, even though the court session keeps her busy enough. But she's gotten used to his everyday presence and not having him around at breakfast, dinner or during the night is something she doesn't want to get used to anymore.

She's learnt to love living with someone, sharing a life with the man she loves and she's proud to call him her husband. His presence makes her miss her previous life a lot less, even though it crosses her mind from time to time what difference would it make if she hadn't left Lockhart/Gardner. She knows there is no way back now, her firm, their firm is not on the map of Chicago anymore and it's painful to know that partly she was the one who caused its ruin. But until she has him, she has no reason to be unhappy and as she tastes the salmon he prepared for her she cannot help being grateful having someone to go home to.

"The dinner is delicious," she smiles at him and she cannot help noticing some uneasiness on his face before his lips curl up as well.

"Glad you like it," he says taking another bite from his plate.

"So what has happened in Chicago while I was away? I didn't have too much time to follow the news."

"I lost count of the people being shot," he tries to joke it off.

"That's potential new business for you," she plays along, but then she notices something on his face again that starts to worry her, "Is everything all right with you?"

"Not exactly," he says after a short pause, "But we should finish dinner first, I don't want to spoil your appetite."

"Has something happened?"

"You could say that," he shrugs and continues to eat, while Diane's appetite is already spoiled.

"You make me worry."

"I'm sorry, I'll explain everything after dinner."

"All right," she accepts and finishes her meal without another word to be done with it fast, because she's eager to know what's going on with her husband.

o-o-o

"I bumped into Miranda today, you know my protégé."

Obviously Diane remembers the redhead, who she found in Kurt's house one night when she visited him after a canceled date. They had a word-fencing about the presidential elections and she even teased Kurt about the girl whose presence in his house was more than unexpected for her.

"Hasn't she moved to San Diego?"

"I thought she has, but apparently she's back in town and she has a son."

"Did she get married?"

She tries to figure out why he is telling her all this. She couldn't care less about Miranda's whereabouts or marital status. If she hadn't felt guilty of showing up on Kurt's doorstep after being stood up by someone else she would have been jealous of finding her there at such a late hour, even if she had no right for that.

"No, but her sister approached me in private and told me that I am the boy's father."

"What?" the statement more than shocks Diane and she looks at him with disbelief, "Please tell me it isn't true," she hears how her own voice deceive her as she tries to keep her act together, hoping to hear an instant denial.

"Well, I cannot be a hundred percent sure, but the boy is a year old, so it is possible."

She knows what this sentence means, she can do the math. It means that he was with Miranda not long before they got engaged and considering she'd met the girl a year before already she can figure out the length of this affair, the existence of which she's always tried to deny, but she never asked him flat out. And now it seems like he's had a longer relationship with Miranda than they had before they got married.

"So this Miranda wasn't only your protégé after all?"

"We had an affair," he admits now what he should have done long ago, not that she ever expected from him to tell her about everything in his past. But Miranda was the one person from his life Diane met, so it would have made sense for him to mention this important detail that they slept together.

"But you let me believe the opposite."

"I know, I didn't want you to be jealous of her. That relationship never had a future and it was over before you came back to my life again."

"Then how did this happen?" she still finds it hard to believe, it sounds pretty much like a nightmare her husband having a child with another woman, something she could never give him herself.

"I don't know, she said she was on pills."

"What are you going to do now?" she asks, because there's no use in blaming him for being careless, it was a shared responsibility after all.

"I wanted you to know before I take the next step. Miranda doesn't know that I know yet."

She appreciates that he's telling her all this, instead of keeping it a secret as other men probably would. He might not be perfect, but he's always taken responsibility for his actions.

"How come she didn't tell you about the pregnancy?"

"According to her sister by the time she's noticed she was pregnant we were engaged and she didn't want to come between us."

"She should have told you. It would have been better to know back then, you would have had the chance to choose them instead of me."

It pains her to say that, because the time they have spent together since they got engaged has probably been the happiest of her life. And this happiness just got ruined, it would have been easier to handle the news back then, even if it would have meant her losing him forever.

"I don't want to choose them, I just want to get to know my son."

"I certainly won't stand in your way."

She couldn't do that to him, forbid him to see him or make a scene wouldn't change the fact that he has a son, and that kid deserves his father, especially a father like him.

"I saw him today. I think he takes after me, you should see him."

The thought of her being involved in this more than necessary scares her at once. It's one thing to know he has a son and another to actually see him with her own eyes.

"I'm not ready for this, Kurt. I need to get used to the idea of you having a kid on the first place. Someone else in your life beside me."

"You know I love you, right? It won't change anything."

Of course she knows that he does, he's told her countless times and shown her in many different ways, but she knows that nothing will ever be the same again anymore.

"It will change everything."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

"What do they want from you exactly? Child support?"

She tries not to dwell on her emotions at the moment, she can do that later when she's alone. She changes her focus instead and gets practical. It would be easier if all they wanted was money, even though she knows it doesn't really matter what they want, because Kurt would want to be a part of his son's life nevertheless, now that he knows about him.

"Her sister said Miranda doesn't want anything, she doesn't even want me to know about the kid."

"You should talk to her and maybe ask for a paternity test, just to be sure," she can see him roll his eyes hearing her suggestion, but she can't help reaching for the last shimmer of hope, "Don't tell me suddenly the science doesn't matter to you, Mr. Expert?" the teasing comes naturally, but it doesn't sound or feel like it normally does.

"It does, it does," he sighs and hides his face from her, not that it would make it harder for her to read his mind. She's learnt to think with his head during their marriage perfectly well.

"You know I'd lie if I said I don't want that test to be negative," she admits and Kurt lifts his head again to look at her.

"I know, but …"

"You want it to be positive, you like the idea of having a kid, you should have told me this before we got married," she cannot help being honest. She never thought of him still wanting to be a father in his age, she figured he would have had kids already if he'd wanted to.

"I didn't really think of it, but now that he is here."

"You want to be a part of his life, I understand," she has no idea where all this understanding is coming from, because she pretty much feels hurt inside and cannot help thinking it might have been a mistake to marry someone she barely knew.

"You will always come first," he promises, but she is sure it's a promise he won't be able to keep, no matter what he says now. A child is someone a parent loves unconditionally and if it came to him having to choose between him and her, she has no doubt she'd come out as the loser in the end.

"I'm going to have a bath now," she stands up from the couch they chose as a place for their discussion that she's decided to put an end to for now. She is craving that tub of hot water around her, but mostly to be alone. One thing she thought she had enough of in the last days, but this evening has turned out very differently than she hoped.

"All right, I'll do the dishes and meet you upstairs later," he gives her the privacy he must know she needs easily and she walks to the stairs when something comes to her mind, so she turns back to him.

"Will you call her now?"

"No, tomorrow, I need to sleep on it."

"All right," she nods and she has to admit she likes that he doesn't rush into things.

Maybe there's chance for them to work this out somehow, without her getting hurt too much in the process. She'd like to believe he loves her enough for that, because now that she's found her happiness she doesn't want to let go of it so easily.

o-o-o

Later after the shower she gets into their bed and closes her eyes. When she hears him come inside the room she pretends to sleep. She sort of expects him to call out her name, but he doesn't. She can hear him go into the bathroom instead and she tries hard to actually fall asleep, while he is inside, but she's listening to every noise instead. Hearing the sound of the shower, she finds herself imagining him standing there. She has missed him so much and now that he is there, with only a wall separating them, she isn't even tempted to be close to him.

The pictures of him with the other woman, who is much younger than her, just won't leave her head. She is angry with herself for not being more careful, for not talking to him more about the past. She thought it didn't matter, but she couldn't have been more wrong. She is not prepared for this change in their life, sharing him with someone new, someone he probably already loves more than he's ever loved her, even though he cannot even be a hundred percent sure about his paternity.

She cannot be jealous of an innocent little boy, it's not his fault, he deserves to have a father in his life and she knows Kurt would be a great father to him. But she's scared of what letting the boy and his mother into his life would mean to their marriage. She'd like to think it's strong enough to survive such an interference, but truth is she cannot be sure.

When she hears his steps she closes her eyes again and he comes outside and stops at her side of the bed. She knows he is watching her and she'd love to open her eyes, tell him she's still awake, that she cannot sleep, because she's unable to find her peace. She'd love to tell him she wants him to hold her, to kiss her and make her forget that talk ever happened. But it's too late for that.

The damage is done and she's unable to look at him like she did before and she knows it will take a while for her to get used to the new situation.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

When he opens his eyes the next morning her side of the bed is already empty. He looks at the clock on the nightstand, which shows that it's already 9 a.m. He was still awake five hours ago, he couldn't fall asleep no matter how hard he tried. His mind was busy thinking about the events of the day, his talk with Miranda, her sister, then Diane. And his thoughts kept going back to the brown haired little boy.

He's made up his mind about the next step, the conversation he will have with Miranda about everything that happened. As much as he loves the thought of having a son, he cannot help being angry with the woman for keeping it a secret all this time. Maybe Diane is right, maybe if he had known he would have made a different decision. He doesn't think he could ever have been as happy with Miranda as he has been with Diane, but his son would have been there to brighten his days.

He already loves him as his own, even though he only saw him for a few minutes without knowing who he was. He will take the stupid test if Diane insists, but he knows in his heart that Kenny is his son and he can't wait to hold him in his arms.

But he cannot help feeling guilty for doing this to Diane. He knows he's hurt her deeply, but she could have taken the news much worse. He trusts that she'll be able to get used to the situation and won't stand between him and his son as she said she wouldn't. But he knows he has to make up for it somehow. It's his fault that their marriage is facing this obstacle and he doesn't blame Diane for needing time to adjust to the new circumstances.

He missed her closeness last night, but he wanted to give her space. He accepts that he's probably the last person she wants to see right now, but they are married now, they have to get through problems together. He considers himself lucky she still shared the bed with him, even though she pretended to be asleep by the time he was upstairs. But they managed to talk about it without a fight and as long as they keep talking they will always find a solution.

He isn't sure what to expect from Miranda, but he hopes for the best, that even though she's kept his son from him, she'll let him in his life, for Kenny's sake. All he wants is to be able to get to know him and see him regularly. He's willing to pay child support if she accepts and he respects her decision that she wants to raise him alone.

He finally gets out of bed and goes downstairs to check on Diane, but he doesn't find her anywhere. He searches for a note on the fridge, where they usually leave messages to each other, but there's none. He checks the coffee machine, but it hasn't been used today. The sound of paws on the floorboards reminds him that he's not completely alone and the barking that follows is a sign that someone else has been forgotten about that morning as well.

He knows he has to be the one taking Justice out on a walk again that morning, but he needs to wake up first. He puts on some coffee, wondering about where Diane could have left so early on a Saturday morning, but he gives up after a while. He knows she will be back eventually. He has to be patient with her now, not to push her if he wants them to stay on good terms.

While waiting for the coffee he finds the piece of paper with the phone number, determined to make that call within the next half an hour and take the first step to bring his son into his life.

o-o-o

Miranda was surprised to get his call, even more so when he asked her to meet with him that day. He didn't name the reason, he wanted them to discuss everything in person, not giving her a chance to hang up on him. He suggested a coffee on her side of town, knowing she probably wouldn't want to get away from their son for too long and he guessed she wouldn't bring him with her to meet him, even though he secretly wished for it nevertheless.

But as suspected, Miranda arrives alone and Kurt can see the confusion on her face as she sits down next to him.

"Would you like a coffee?"

"No, thank you, just tell me why are we here."

From her reaction Kurt guesses that her sister kept her word and didn't tell her anything, so he has to be the one telling her about their conversation. He can already imagine the fight between the sisters that might follow, but it won't keep him from going further. Tanya knowingly took the risk of her sister getting angry with her and he's actually grateful for her.

"I talked to your sister yesterday and she told me that Kenny is my son."

"What?"

The shocking expression on Miranda's face is similar to the one Diane had the previous day.

"She told me everything, that by the time you realized you were pregnant I was engaged and you didn't want to stand between us," he tries to catch some kind of a reaction to the things he says on her face, but she keeps the shocked expression on and doesn't seem willing to reply to anything, so he continues, "I really wish you had told me last year, we could have worked something out from the beginning, but I respect your decision and that you did it for me, but now that I know, I'd like to be a part of my son's life."

He stops and keeps looking at her, she will have to answer something sooner or later. He starts to fear that answer, because she is still looking at him the same way, until she finally opens her mouth to talk.

"I don't know what Tanya told you, but you and I were never exclusive and you're not Kenny's father."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Kurt looks at Miranda confused. He's counted with many different replies, but it never crossed his mind what if she'd deny everything.

"Please don't lie to me. Don't you think I have a right to know my son?"

"How many times do I have to tell you that he is not your son?" she stays calm, keeps her voice low, Kurt still has a strong belief that she isn't saying the truth.

"But what if he is? If there's a slight chance he is mine I want to grab it. We can take a paternity test."

As much as he doesn't like the idea of her sleeping with other men while they were together, he cannot rule that out, but a test result would be irrefutable.

"We have nothing to talk about," Miranda stands up and Kurt suddenly feels helpless.

He knows he cannot do anything to stop her from leaving, even though he is convinced she's lying, that he could very well be Kenny's father, but for some reason she doesn't want to acknowledge it.

"Just think about it, please? I know it came as a shock to you that I know, but you can imagine my surprise yesterday. He is a wonderful little boy and he needs his father, let me be a part of his life, please?"

Miranda looks down on him, but stays silent. He'd give anything to read her mind, but instead he has to watch her walk out the door and he's afraid he might never see her or his son again.

His first thought is to call Diane right away, partly to tell her what has just happened, so she knows, but he also needs advice, maybe even legal advice. He hasn't called her today yet, even though she disappeared without a word, which is unlike her, but he understands why she needed to get away. Nevertheless a call certainly cannot hurt, she might even appreciate it, so he takes out his cell phone right away to dial her number.

But the call goes right to voicemail, which disappoints him very much. He doesn't want to worry, she knows how to take care of herself after all, but he wishes to talk to her nevertheless. He finishes his second coffee of the day and leaves the shop with hasty steps. He gets into his car and decides to drive home, make lunch and hopes Diane will show up to share it with him.

o-o-o

He takes the last bites from his plate, while the other one next to him is still empty. He's already called Diane another time and plans to repeat it once more before he gives up. He doesn't even care if it makes him look like the worried husband, he simply needs to tell her what happened as soon as possible.

He stands up to put the plate in the sink when his cell phone rings and he answers the call immediately without checking the caller ID, thinking it's her.

"Hey, where are you?"

"Mr. McVeigh? I'm Tanya, Miranda's sister."

This is a call Kurt hasn't counted with, but he's definitely interested in what the woman has to say. He's guessing she and Miranda have already talked about their meeting, since enough time has passed since then.

"Hi," he says simply, waiting for the woman to explain why she's called.

"I just wanted to apologize."

"For what?" he asks, confused. Is she apologizing for Miranda's behavior or her own? Suddenly some uneasiness takes over him and the few seconds he has to wait to hear her voice again seem far too long.

"I feel awful, I guess I assumed you were Kenny's father because Miranda never mentioned that she was seeing someone else on the side. She was probably just embarrassed."

"What are you talking about?" the woman's troubled voice just adds to the seriousness of her words, but Kurt tries to ignore all the signs. He didn't believe what Miranda told him, because he would understand her reasons to lie, but now her sister is suddenly on the same side.

"That now I know that I was wrong, I falsely believed that Kenny is yours, when he really isn't, I feel so stupid now, I hope you forgive me for dragging you into this."

"Are you serious?"

"I am very sorry Mr. McVeigh."

Before he is able to reply anything the woman hangs up and he stands at the table with the phone in his hand and feels like crashing it against a wall. Without thinking he tries to call Diane again, but only gets her voicemail, which makes him even angrier.

He doesn't know what to do now. They cannot really expect him to forget about Kenny so easily. He saw that boy, he even looks like him. He did have an affair with his mother, so no matter what Miranda or her sister – who suddenly had a change of heart – says the boy can be his. All he needs to do is prove it and he'll be able to claim his rights as Kenny's father.

He considers his options and decides not to wait for Diane anymore. He cannot sit around feeling helpless, he has to turn to someone for help and he believes he knows who he should call.

"It's Kurt McVeigh," he says when the other end picks up after just a few rings.

"Hey, it's been a while," he hears the familiar voice, "Is everything all right? You sound troubled. I hope Diane is fine."

"She is, but I'm afraid I need your help."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

He was surprised when he got the call from Kurt. He hasn't heard from him or Diane in quite a while, which was very unusual after long years of working together side by side with her. But that belongs to the past now, she decided to go on separate ways and even though they didn't want it to affect their friendship, nothing is the same again.

Nevertheless Will Gardner is now at the door of Diane and Kurt's house, because Kurt wanted to talk to him in person and he offered to come over in the hope of at least having a chance to bump into Diane. He isn't sure what he'd say to her after all this silence, but he cannot deny that he's missed her. Not that he'd tell her that or let it show, he is too stubborn for that. It used to be so much easier to get over the bumps in their relationship when they were together each day.

"Hey," Will greets Kurt with a handshake before he steps inside, searching for Diane with his eyes.

"Diane is out," Kurt answers his unvoiced question, "Thank you for coming here, I really appreciate it."

"You said you have some legal problem," Will takes a seat in the armchair in the living room.

"I do and I need advice."

Will is tempted to ask why he doesn't ask his wife for legal advice, but he doesn't mean to pry. He's lost his right to know what's going on in Diane's life when he decided to shut her out of his. He regrets it and he'd try to make it right if he knew how, one of the reasons he's there now.

"What is the nature of the problem?"

"I know family law is not your field of expertise, but maybe you can…"

"Please don't tell me you're getting a divorce," Will hears his own shocked voice, but Kurt's face remains calm as he shakes his head.

"No, it's about a kid who might be mine."

Kurt's answer shocks him again, but he tries to disguise it this time.

"Tell me as many details as you can."

"Well I had an affair with his mother that ended last spring and now she has a year old son who might be mine. Her sister told me all about it, then the mother denied it and then her sister did too. But I don't believe them anymore, I want to know the truth and if he's really my son, I want to have a relationship with him."

Will doesn't have to ask what Diane has to say about all this, he thinks he knows the answer to this question on his own. Maybe that is the reason she isn't there now and why Kurt's turning to him for advice.

"You can file a paternity lawsuit if that is what you want. The court will order a paternity test and then you can know for sure if he's yours and maybe ask for joint custody if he is."

"I'm not thinking that far ahead, I don't want to interfere with their life too much, but if he is my son, I have a right to know him."

"You do."

"I have to sleep on it, but if it comes to that would you represent me?"

"I haven't dealt with family law in years," he tries to find an excuse, not that he couldn't handle such a case, because he knows he could. It would be easier to say he should turn to David, but he isn't with the firm anymore either.

"I suspected that, but I know I can trust you, it's a very sensitive topic for me, not to mention for Diane."

Will can only imagine how Diane feels about this, it must have come as a shock to her. It doesn't matter what's going on between them, he's only ever wished happiness for her.

"All right, I'll be happy to help."

"Thank you," Kurt replies with a trustful smile that fades away after a few seconds, "I'm sorry about what happened to your firm," he adds and Will's glad he's able to reply to this statement he's heard countless times already with his head high.

"Thanks. My reign had to end once, it could have ended much sooner."

He remembers the time when he was suspended, but Diane still had his back and he was able to retake his seat as the name partner when he'd sit out his penalty. And after everything she's done for him he's still partly blaming her for what happened to their firm.

"I hope it's not the end yet."

"We'll see."

They hear some noise coming from the front door and Will is sure it can only be Diane. He looks at Kurt who jumps up from his seat right away and walks out the room. Will doesn't follow him. Now that she's here they will meet in a few minutes anyway. It's been months since they last talked, the bankruptcy changed everything. Will realized he had no friends anymore, only enemies and they all wanted one thing, to see the end of Gardner and Associates. Finally someone did come to his rescue, but the prize he had to pay was too high.

"Hi," he turns in the direction of her voice and looks at the woman who used to play a big part in his life. She hasn't changed at all, while Will is sure he has aged a few years in these last months alone.

"Hi," he stands up and takes one step towards her, "Kurt called me," he says something Diane must know already, but he cannot think of anything else to say, even though he had time to prepare for seeing her.

"I know."

They stare at each other in silence for a few seconds, he's waiting for her to say something, because his mind is blank at the moment, but she stays quiet, so he has no choice but to put an end to this awkward moment.

"I'd better go," he says and he hopes to hear something from her that makes him stay, but she only nods silently.

He walks past her and sees Kurt waiting in the hall. He must have heard what went down inside the room. He must have known that he and Diane aren't on the best terms, that's why Will was even more surprised when he called him for help.

But no matter how awkward it was, he's glad that he came, it was good to see Diane again.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

"What was Will doing here?" Diane points the question at Kurt the moment he enters the living room.

"Where have you been all day?" he replies with a question himself, but she doesn't let him change the subject so easily.

"I asked first."

"I told you I called him and asked him over."

He did tell her that when she arrived a few minutes earlier, but she needs a better explanation than that. It's painful enough to deal with the kid issue affecting their marriage, she doesn't need to be reminded of a failed relationship in her life in addition to that.

"But why? You know we are not friends anymore."

It's hard to say out these words, she hates that their friendship ended, especially the way it did, but it happened a long time ago and even though it's still painful, she's learnt to accept it. She is surprised Will actually showed up in their house, knowing she might be present. But their conversation that only consisted of a few words is proof enough that whatever was his reason to come, it had nothing to do with her.

"I know, but I was desperate, I needed advice and you didn't answer your phone all day. Where have you been?"

"Shopping, the spa, I needed time for myself," she answers his question finally, it's not a secret after all, she doesn't think she did anything wrong.

"You should have told me."

"And you should have told me about Miranda," it slips out before she can think better of it. She doesn't like the accusation in his voice, even if he is right, she probably should have left a note instead of disappearing without a word.

"I saw her today, she told me the boy isn't mine."

"What? So this was all for nothing, you don't have a son after all?" she cannot help sounding relieved, happy even, but as she looks at him his expression is so much different.

"I'm not sure about that."

"What do you mean?"

"I think she was lying, I think she just doesn't want me in their life."

"I don't want you in her life either," she admits and he must know she means it. All she wants is to get her husband back and she considers Miranda's attitude their chance, even if Kurt might be right and she is lying.

"But if he's my son…"

"She told you he isn't, maybe it's time to chalk this up to a nightmare and try to forget it ever happened."

The solution is so easy, all he needs to do is accept that she is right and they could continue where they left off before he shared the news with her.

"You can't ask me to do that," he shakes his head and she knows he's probably disappointed in her, but she doesn't care at the moment.

"But I'd love you to do that," she's begging him with her eyes too, to think how happy they were before Miranda and her son showed up. Nothing will ever be the same again if he continues to chase rainbows instead of sticking to the woman who loves him.

"I'm going to file a paternity suit."

"What?" her jaw drops and she can see the determination in his eyes.

"Will said I can do it, he's agreed to represent me."

She feels like shouting now. Is this Will's way of getting back at her? Does he want to ruin their marriage, the way he claims she's ruined their firm?

"I really wish you wouldn't do it. Why can't we just go back to normal?" _and leave Will out of our life, _she wants to add, but she just stares at him instead, hoping to get a little understanding.

"Because I can't, not until I know it for sure."

"You know I had enough time to think about this, to try to accept that you might have a son, but the more I think about it, the less I like this new situation."

She has no reason to hide her feelings, they are just after all. And now that they are offered a way out of this mess, she really just wants him to grab it and choose her.

"I know it must be hard for you, but please try to understand how I feel."

"I'm trying," she sighs, that's what she's been doing all day, trying to understand how they got into this mess and as much as she doesn't want to blame him, it's his fault nevertheless that they are living through the worst crisis of their married life.

"I know you need your space now and I want to give it to you, but it might be easier if you let me show how I feel. I haven't been able to hold you in my arms for so long."

_NO_, she wants to shout, because the thought of feeling his arms around her makes her shiver already. She's aware that they are married now, she cannot just walk away, they owe each other to try and work this out, but the solution isn't as easy as he thinks.

"I need time," she replies, hoping he will be just as understanding as she's trying to be with him, even though it's not always easy. She doesn't want to fight with him all the time, she's just trying to get used to this new situation.

He nods and if her rejection disappointed him it doesn't show on his face.

"I'm going to take Justice out for a walk."

She's aware that she just got home, but finding Will there gave her other things to think about.

"Don't you want to have dinner first?"

"I'm not hungry."

* * *

_A/N: I'd like to thank everyone who's following this unusual story, especially those who even take the time to review. Your feedback makes me want to go on._

_I'd like to thank Sam for the anon review. I was so happy to hear from you and that you love the story. I'm sure you're not alone with wanting the DW friendship back, unfortunately I can't reveal what I have in store, I need to keep the mystery alive :D I hope you will keep reading! ;)_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

When Kurt wakes up alone in their bed again the next morning he feels disappointed. Diane fell asleep next to him last night without letting him close to her and it seems like she's doing everything to avoid his company. He knows it's his fault and he will try everything to make it right by her, but first he needs to focus on solving this matter between Miranda and him.

Once he can prove Kenny is his and the matter is settled, Diane will have no other choice but to accept his son and they can focus on adjusting to the new situation together. He wants to believe that their marriage is strong enough to survive this, simply because he loves her and he knows Diane loves him back, even if she has trouble showing it under the circumstances.

He changes to a pair of jeans and a shirt and goes downstairs to find the rooms empty again. He walks into the kitchen and looks for a note in vain, but one thing is different than the day before, he finds fresh coffee in the pot, so he pours himself a cup and sits down at the table. He's starting to get used to the fact that his wife has left for the day once more, when he hears the key turn in the lock and the barking of Justice from the hall.

"Good morning," Diane greets him from the doorway.

"Hey, I thought you left again," he says, trying to not sound disappointed, since she obviously was just out walking Justice.

"I didn't and I don't plan to," she steps inside the kitchen, pours herself a cup of coffee and sits down next to him.

"I'm glad you are here," he ventures a smile, hoping she'd return it when the ringing of his cell phone from the living room interrupts their moment, so he walks over there to get it.

"McVeigh," he answers the call.

"Mr. McVeigh, it's Tanya."

He's surprised to hear from Miranda's sister so soon again.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if we could meet sometime today. I need to talk to you in person."

He can hear how the woman is nervous on the other end of the line, but he's tired of getting confused by her and her sister on a daily basis.

"Why?"

"It's about Kenny, I can't talk right now, but there's a coffee shop next to the supermarket where we met the other day, could you meet me this afternoon at three?"

He knows he cannot say no, he needs to hear whatever she has to say, so he doesn't question her anymore.

"All right."

"I'll explain everything."

"I'll be there," he promises before he ends the call and walks back to the kitchen.

"Who was it?" Diane is still sipping her coffee as Kurt sits back next to her.

"Miranda's sister."

"What does she want?"

Kurt realizes he never told Diane about Tanya's call in the heated conversation they had the previous day

"She called me yesterday, to tell me she was sorry for lying to me, and now she wants us to meet this afternoon."

"I want to go with you."

Kurt couldn't be more stunned hearing Diane's reply.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes. It looks like these women are playing some kind of a game with you. I want to be there to meet her in person, see what she's really up to."

If they weren't so distant he would actually kiss her right now for looking out for him like this, but all he is allowed to do now is to accept her unexpected support, trying to hold back his smile.

"All right. The meeting is at three."

"Thank you."

"No, I thank you for caring," he looks into her eyes, trying to win her back this way at least for a short while, like a few minutes ago when the call interrupted them.

"Of course I care, I just cannot help wishing it was a nightmare," she stands his gaze for a few seconds, before she looks at her mug again.

He has to stop himself from touching her. It would be so easy to just put his hand on hers that's lying close to her on the table.

"I'm sorry, also for bringing Will into it, I didn't know who else to call."

"It was odd to see him again after all this time," she lifts her gaze and he can see the pain in her eyes that the mention of her ex partner caused.

"Maybe you should try to bury that hatchet, it's been months," he suggests, even though he knows it's not his place to interfere. Diane and Will have known each other for long enough to be able to solve their problems if they really mean to.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"All right, so what do you want to do until the afternoon?"

He wants to use this moment of peace between them to his advantage, but the way she hides her eyes from him again doesn't promise anything good.

"I have some work to do," she replies what both of them know is only an excuse, but he has no choice but to accept it.

"I see. I was hoping we could finally spend some time together."

"I'm sorry."

"That's okay, I'm going to make us some lunch. What would you like to have?"

"Whatever you feel like cooking," she replies with a smile, showing she appreciates that he's taking care of her like that.

"Would you at least have breakfast with me before you start working?" he gives it a last try and this time he doesn't have to be disappointed.

"Of course."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

"Are you sure you want to come in?"

Kurt looks at Diane after he stops the car in front of the coffee shop.

"Of course, that's why I'm here," she unbuckles her seatbelt, ready to get out.

It's time she stands beside her husband, no matter how painful this whole situation is for her. She's aware that Kurt won't rest until he finds out the truth and when they know it they will deal with it somehow.

They both get out of the car and walk to the entrance side by side. She cannot help feeling a little nervous about this meeting, but she knows Kurt must be in an even worse state of mind. Following a sudden intuition she reaches for his hand next to her to show her support and she can feel how he presses it gently just as they enter the shop.

"I thought you'd come alone," the redheaded woman, who looks a lot like her sister stands up when they arrive at her table and for a second Diane regrets her decision to come along and sharpen the image of the other woman in her mind.

"This is my wife," Kurt declares and the woman nods, but neither of them feels the need to introduce themselves, instead they sit down, "So tell us why you wanted to speak with me."

Tanya looks from Kurt to Diane then back at Kurt, then her gaze falls on the table with the cup of coffee, before she finally starts talking, lifting her eyes.

"Kenny is your son. What I told you on the phone wasn't the truth. I had to say what Miranda wanted me to, she was standing right next to me. As far as I know Miranda wasn't with anyone else while you were together and she's always told me that you are the father."

Diane tries to hide her disappointment over her statement, she doesn't want the woman to see how she really feels. Now they are back where they were the other day, even though now she will insist on that DNA test more than ever.

"So she doesn't know you are here now?" Kurt asks and the woman shakes her head.

"No, but I'm sure this isn't what she wants, she's just scared you might want to take Kenny away from her."

"I wouldn't do such a thing."

Diane likes Miranda's attitude, it definitely works to her advantage, but she isn't sure how long she'll hold this up. She's afraid if Kurt pushes this too far she'll change tactics and welcome his presence in their life and that would have serious consequences on their marriage.

"I trust you, Mr. McVeigh, I just want what's best for my nephew."

"So are you willing to help me?"

"Whatever you need."

o-o-o

Kurt's hope is back. Ever since Tanya promised to get them sample for DNA testing from the kid he has been in a cheerful mood. It doesn't even bother him anymore that Diane's still keeping her distance from him. She was there when he needed her, now he clearly doesn't need her anymore.

She's watching him doing the dishes and catches him smiling. She is the one who's supposed to make him happy, not someone else. Even if she's unable to do it now, she's jealous of his happiness.

"I'm going to take a shower," she stands up, ready to leave the room so she doesn't have to look at him anymore.

"Okay," he smiles at her briefly then turns back to the sink.

She doesn't know what to do now. She cannot stop him from doing what he plans, he wants to know the truth about the kid and Tanya wouldn't have offered her help if she wasn't sure the boy is his. Still they need the test result to be able to take legal actions against Miranda. This will be a nightmare for her and for Diane at the same time. And she has no idea how she's going to survive.

When she's done with the shower the bedroom is still empty and she somehow doesn't feel like going to sleep yet, so she decides to go downstairs when she hears his voice from the living room.

"I'll have the sample tomorrow afternoon…thank you…how long will it take?...that's fine…I'll be there…bye."

"Who were you talking to?" she takes him by surprise, but he remains calm.

"Will."

"I could get you another lawyer."

"But I trust him."

She gives up, she's tired of fighting, she just wants this to be over already, even though she knows it will never really be over.

o-o-o

She hasn't stepped inside that building ever since she'd left and she isn't sure it's the right thing to do now, but she is there already, she doesn't want to leave without talking to him. She asked ahead to check he wasn't in court, she didn't say her name, she didn't want anyone to know she is going there that day.

The new girl at the reception doesn't recognize her, she tells her it's a personal matter and she points her towards his office. She sees him through the glass walls, but he doesn't notice her until she knocks.

"Hi, we need to talk."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

"Diane?"

Will doesn't believe his eyes seeing his ex law firm partner and friend standing in the doorway of his office. The office he would have loved to hide from her had he known she's ever going to visit, but never in his wildest dreams did he see her showing up there one day.

"May I come in?"

He realizes she's already said more than she did when they last met two days ago and he considers it a good sign.

"Of course," he jumps from his seat nervously, looking around in his rather small office. He's actually lucky he doesn't have to share it with anyone, not that they could fit another desk in there anyway, "Sit down," he motions towards the visitor chair and only sits back after Diane has done the same.

"How did you end up, here?"

"You don't want to know," he replies, knowing what she means. Even their associates had bigger offices in the past and now he has to occupy one while he is at least still a partner. Of course he is lucky to have a job, no one is really interested in hiring someone with his past and he doesn't have the money to go out on his own again, so he has to deal with this new situation.

"All right, that's not why I'm here anyway," she doesn't insist, while he wishes he could actually tell her. He needs a friend and Diane is one of the best he's ever had, but he's lost her just like he's lost Kalinda, Alicia and everyone else he once called a friend.

"I assume you are here because of Kurt."

That is the only explanation he can think of, still he finds it odd that she just showed up instead of calling him.

"Yes. I'd like you to tell him you can't take his case."

"You cannot be serious," he says even though it's obvious that she is. She is looking straight at him, there's no doubt that she means every word.

"I am. I will get a lawyer for him, from a different firm. It will be the best for all of us."

She wants him to disappear from her life, and he doesn't blame her for feeling that way. He wishes he could just say that he regrets everything he said back then, but too much time has passed, the words might sound meaningless now.

"Don't you think it's his decision?"

"I'm asking it as a favor."

Silence fills the room while he considers what to reply. He obviously doesn't owe her any favors and she is in no position to tell him whether or not he should take a client, even if the said client is her husband. He is sorry for their troubles, but he really just wants to help Kurt and appreciates the trust he's putting into him that he doesn't get from many people these days.

"As long as Kurt wants me as his lawyer I won't let him down."

"You shouldn't get involved in our family matters."

Maybe he has no right to interfere and he wouldn't have done it on purpose, simply because he knows how Diane loves to keep her private life private, but she should know that she can trust him, no matter what happened between them.

"Kurt was the one who called me."

"I know."

"Maybe you should try to convince him."

"Justice Diane Lockhart. What an honor."

The female voice from the doorway comes at the worst possible time and Will would gladly disappear under his desk than take part in the conversation that will follow.

"Patti," Diane turns to the door, so Will doesn't see the reaction on her face.

"What brings you here?" Patti steps inside and Diane stands up, while Will sinks lower in his chair, watching the two of them.

"It's a personal matter."

"For a moment I was thinking you two are planning your comeback in here," Patti Nyholm says with a slight chuckle and glances at Will who decides to stay silent.

"I like where I am," Diane states firmly, to put an end to Patti's teasing suspicion.

"I don't think Will can say the same, but I'm working on getting him a bigger office as a Christmas present."

Will doesn't find his boss's jokes funny, he never has, but he feels obligated to let out a slight chuckle.

"I'm sure he will appreciate that," Diane glances at Will who wishes for this conversation to be over and hates that he can't do anything about it.

"Anyway, I'm sorry, but I need Will in my office."

"I was about to leave anyway," Diane replies quickly.

"I'll see you in five," Patti turns to Will.

"Yes," he replies, relieved that it's finally over.

"It was nice to see you Diane, you should drop by more often," Patti smiles at Diane, even though Will is sure she doesn't mean it and Diane must be aware of it as well. Not that she is likely to be back there anytime soon.

"Likewise," Diane replies and they both watch Patti leave the office, "I should go," she turns back to him and he nods, but also waits for some reaction from her, anything to show that she still cares about him and his new situation, but she just mutters a silent goodbye and leaves.

He hates himself for not stopping her, for not apologizing and having it out. They should talk about the past and the present, realize that they belong on the same side, that long years of friendship cannot be erased just like that.

He hopes Kurt won't change his mind, that he will insist on him as his lawyer, because he intends to use this opportunity somehow to make things right between Diane and him.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

"How long will it take?"

Kurt looks at the two envelopes he has just placed on Will's desk. They contain hair samples from him and Kenny and he's already anxious to get the results of the DNA testing.

"If we take it to a private lab, they can do it in two days, but it will cost more."

"That doesn't matter, I want to know it as soon as possible."

The possibility of knowing the answer in two days is worth everything for him. He knows the answer with her heart anyway, but once he has proof he doesn't have to fall for Miranda's lies anymore. He hopes she will change her attitude once he shows him the results and they won't have to go to trial, but he's prepared for that as well.

"I'll call you as soon as I get the results."

"Thank you. I know Diane and you aren't on the best terms, is it a problem for you or should I look for another lawyer?"

No matter how Diane feels about him involving Will, he doesn't regret his decision to call him. He is aware that they had an ugly argument a few months ago and haven't talked ever since, but he likes to think they will be able to mend their friendship someday.

"No, it isn't, but if you prefer someone else."

"I don't."

He trusts Will and he knows Diane trusts him too, she is probably just still angry with him. These two would need to actually sit down and talk about that fight, apologize and try to forgive and forget.

"She was here this morning."

"Diane?"

"Yes. She doesn't like that you want me as your lawyer."

For a moment Kurt thought Diane was there to talk to Will about the past, but he should have known she'd try everything to undermine his decision to hire him. He doesn't like that she's going behind his back, that they don't talk about things properly anymore, but he knows it's his fault, he managed to break her trust and it will be hard to get it back.

"I know, but she will come around. I know it's none of my business, but you two were friends for so long, is there any chance for you to work it out?"

He's aware that their marriage is just as much in trouble, but there's probably nothing he can do about it until they settle this matter with Miranda. But afterwards he will do everything in his power to make sure Diane regains her trust in him and they could find their lost happiness again.

"I'd like to think there is, I'm willing to try."

Kurt likes Will's attitude and he is willing to help him for Diane's sake. She needs her friend now more than ever.

"I know she wouldn't say it, but she misses you and the firm. She likes her new job, but she loved the old one."

Diane would probably kill him for saying this to Will, but he wants to help them. He knows Diane wouldn't admit to missing her previous life and it has nothing to do with her being married now. Kurt knows she's been happy in the marriage, but it isn't exactly true for the rest of her life.

"I miss her too and what we had."

"You can fix it. Diane wouldn't forgive me if she knew I interfered, I'm on her black list already, but if I can help without her knowing, I'm willing to do it for her."

"I appreciate it, thank you."

o-o-o

The silence at the dinner table starts to annoy Kurt. He has been waiting for Diane to say something about her visit to Will, but she hasn't. She said a few words about her busy day in the office and they have been eating silently ever since.

"I gave the samples to Will. He said the results will be ready in two days."

"Okay," Diane nods and continues eating without saying anything else.

Kurt doesn't want to reveal that Will told him about her visit, but maybe they should talk about it, instead of ignoring the subject.

"I insist on him as my lawyer and I'd like you to accept this."

"You don't need my permission. You do what you want anyway."

Kurt cannot help sensing the bitterness in her response and he could just leave it, but instead he decides to react.

"I can't change the past, Diane. However it happened, if Kenny really is my son I want to be there for him and you have to try to accept this."

"I am trying, but can we just not talk about this for two days? At least until then I could still hold onto the hope that none of this is true."

"If that is what you want," he sighs and turns his attention back to his plate.

Diane isn't like this, she doesn't hold onto denial instead of facing the problems and trying to find a solution. He knows that she is hurting because of him and hates that he isn't allowed to do anything about it.

"I want my husband back."

He lifts his head to look at her and their eyes meet.

"I am here, I will always be here."

He doesn't think about it, just puts his hand on hers and he is surprised that she doesn't pull it back. But he is even more surprised when she suddenly leans in and kisses him. He has been waiting for feeling her lips on his for so long, but he has given up on it happening anytime soon.

"As long as you let me love you, we can get through anything together," he says after their lips part.

"I know," she replies and pulls back, but she doesn't move her hand from under his.

And Kurt cannot help hoping he was finally able to break the ice between them, for another two days at least.

* * *

_Replies to the guest reviews:_

_Justine:thank you for the review, I hope this chapter convinced you that things will eventually get better at some point :) Thank you for reading, I'll keep writing for sure_

_Marijke: your review made me very happy, thank you so much for the wonderful words. I love knowing there are others out there who appreciate what I am doing. I'm glad you especially love Notes, both stories are here to stay for a long time. Thank you for reading and all your kind words!_


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N: Happy TGW Day to all my readers. I hope my fanfics have helped you survive this long hiatus and you're all excited for the season premier. Let the new season bring new inspiration!**_

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

"Hey," Diane greets Kurt from the doorway as she gets rid of her coat.

"Hey, you're home early."

Kurt jumps from the couch and walks over to greet her with a kiss she gladly returns. Things have changed between them in the last two days. She cannot say that everything is back to normal, but it is a lot like it was before she went to Springfield. For two days she still had Kurt all to herself, for two days he wasn't the father of a one-year-old. She managed to push all thoughts of that boy to the back of her mind and tried to be as happy as she could with her husband.

"I wanted to be here when you get the results," she smiles at him, trying to be supportive and not show she actually fears the results.

"Then you're just in time, Will's on his way to pick them up, he'll call as soon as he gets them."

"You must be nervous," she says as they walk in the room side by side, with his arm on her back.

The mention of Will doesn't affect her as it did a few days ago. She tried to talk him into stepping out of their life, but she failed. There is nothing more she can do, going to his office was desperate enough. And seeing him like that caused her more pain than she would admit.

"I am. In a few minutes I'm going to find out if I really have a son."

"I just want you to know that whatever the results say, I am here for you," she turns to him and he puts his other arm around her pulling her closer to him.

"You have no idea how happy that makes me," he says with a smile, which she returns and kisses him on the lips.

"I'll miss having you all to myself," she whispers as their lips part, trying to prepare herself for the answer Kurt is hoping for. Because as much as she'd love the results to be negative, she has a feeling that they won't be.

"I know, but I'll try to make up for it, if you continue to let me."

"I'll do my best."

She lets him kiss her again and she doesn't regret her decision to restore the intimacy between them. She shut him out for long enough and it just made her feel even more miserable.

"Are you hungry?"

"Starving."

"I'm too nervous to eat, but go ahead," he sends her off to the kitchen and she barely opens the fridge when she hears the doorbell ring.

"I thought you said Will would call," she says, because Will is the only person she can think of standing at the door.

"Maybe it's not him," Kurt replies and Diane listens as he walks up to the door and opens it.

"Hi," she recognizes Will's voice right away, "I know I said I would call, but I wanted to deliver the results in person."

"Come in."

Diane hears how they both enter the living room, fortunately she's standing at a spot in the kitchen where she cannot be seen from there.

"There's no doubt, he is your son."

Diane hears Will's words and she's glad she hasn't touched any of the dishes in the fridge yet, because she would probably have dropped whatever was in her hand at that moment. She peaks out the door and sees Will's back. If she stays quiet, he probably won't even notice she is there.

"I knew it, thank you," Kurt sounds happy and relieved and she knows she will have to try to be happy for him as best as she can.

"You're welcome. The paperwork is ready, we can serve her anytime you want."

"I'd like to talk to her first."

"All right, I wish you luck."

"Thank you. Would you excuse me for a moment?"

Diane hides again as she realizes Kurt's about to walk to her, she wishes he just pretended she wasn't home, but it's too late now.

"Are you all right?" he asks silently and Diane hopes that Will isn't able to hear anything from the other room.

"I've been better," she admits and realizes only now that the door of the fridge is still open, she forgot to close it due to the shock.

"Everything will be fine, I promise you," he tries to calm her, but she cannot help feeling uncomfortable knowing that Will is there on the other end of the wall.

"Can we please not talk about it while Will is here?"

"Don't you want to say hi to him?"

"I'd rather not," she declines, she really doesn't need another awkward conversation with Will on top of all this.

"All right, I'll be right back."

"I'll call you very soon," Kurt says to Will.

"Is that Diane you were talking to?"

Will's question surprises Diane, even though it probably shouldn't. She can only imagine what he thinks of her practically hiding from him in there.

"Yes, she says hi, she's busy with cooking," Kurt lies and Diane is sure Will doesn't buy it either. It has been way too silent in there to assume she is doing anything but listening in on the conversation between the two men.

"I see. I'll be waiting for your call."

"Thank you, Will."

"You're welcome."

Diane hears footsteps nearing the front door and as soon as it closes she appears in the doorway of the kitchen.

"Come here," Kurt reaches out his arms and she doesn't hesitate long before she walks up to him and lets him hug her tightly.

"I was wishing for it not to be true," she admits, what Kurt probably suspected anyhow.

"I would be lying if I said I wished he wasn't my son."

"I want to be happy for you, you have a son. I promise to try to be happy for you," she mutters, folding her arms around him, enjoying his warm embrace.

"That's all I need."

"When will you talk to her?" she asks when they break the hug and walk up to the couch to take a seat. They have things to talk about again after two days of ignorance, but she will try to do everything differently this time.

"I'm going to visit her first thing tomorrow. She can't shake me off in person so easily."

"As hard it is to get used to this situation, it would be a lot easier if you didn't have to sue."

"I know, we'll see how she reacts."

She can see how nervous he is and he definitely has something to fear. Miranda won't be an easy enemy. She's trying to think of something to say that will cheer him up, when she remembers something she should have told him days ago.

"That boy is lucky to have a father like you."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

"What are you doing here?"

Panic spreads through Miranda as she finds Kenny's father standing at the door. She's counted with hearing from Kurt ever since Tanya admitted what she'd done, but she thought he would have at least called before he shows up there.

"I know I should have called first, but I wasn't sure you'd even answer."

"Come in," she sighs and steps aside, knowing they have a lot to talk about.

She got off easy the last time and she wishes he would have just accepted her lie and walk away. It would have made things easier for both of them, but there was one person she was too selfish to think of, her son. Tanya is right, no matter how much she wishes to keep Kenny all to herself, he deserves to know his father.

"I need to talk to you."

Miranda sees how Kurt isn't sure how to start, so she interferes to move the conversation forward.

"I know about the test, Tanya told me everything."

She wasn't this calm about it when Tanya told her she had gone behind her back to help Kurt. She was furious, she wanted to just pack up and leave town with Kenny right away, but after her anger settled and she thought about it she managed to accept that it was actually inevitable.

"Why did you lie?"

She was prepared for this question, so it doesn't take her long to give the answer.

"Because you don't have to be here, we have been fine without you."

Of course they haven't always been fine. There were times when she hated herself for doing it all on her own and wished she would have actually told Kurt. She knows he wouldn't have hidden from the responsibility, but she also knows he never really loved her.

The night she met Diane she saw the difference right away, Kurt looked at Diane differently. And even though the lawyer had broken his heart two times Miranda wasn't surprised when she heard about the engagement.

"You didn't even give me a chance."

"Are you here to throw accusations at me?"

She doesn't feel like explaining herself. She did what she thought was the right thing back then. Maybe if she had told Kurt he wouldn't have married Diane, but she wouldn't have wanted him to be with her out of responsibility.

"No, I'm here because I'd like to get to know my son."

He switches to a pleading tone and she knows she cannot deny his wish anymore, unless she wants to be sued by him, which given who his wife is, would likely to happen. She doesn't want a stranger to decide on her son's future, she wants to be in charge of everything that happens to him.

"He is upstairs with Tanya, I'll go and get him."

"Thank you," Kurt seems to be relieved and he even lets out a small smile, "I wasn't sure what to expect when I came here today, but I bought him a present on my way. It's a plush toolbox," he fiddles with the shopping bag nervously.

"I'm sure he'll love it," she smiles at him, "I'll be right back."

She walks up the stairs to get Kenny and bring him down to meet his father. She would lie if she said she didn't think about this scene countless times and when Kurt showed up out of nowhere the other day she thought of it as karma, that this needed to happen, because Kenny has a right to know his father. No matter how hard she tried to deny it and pretend it never happened, deep in her heart she knows she is doing the right thing at the moment.

She carries Kenny down the stairs in her lap, then she puts him down and holds his hand while they walk into the room, where Kurt is waiting for them.

"Hello," Kurt hunkers to the boy and Miranda does the same next to Kenny.

"Kenny, this is your daddy," she tells him, even though she knows the boy won't understand what that means yet, "He only says a few words, most of them are mysteries to us. Except when he says 'no', that's always crystal clear," she chuckles.

"Hey little man, look what I've brought you," he takes the colorful box out of the bag and it catches Kenny's attention right away.

"Want to play with your daddy?" she asks, but Kenny's already reaching for the box, making the answer rather obvious.

"I'll help you open it," Kurt says as he sits down on the rug and Kenny does the same.

Miranda also sits down behind Kenny and silently watches as Kurt takes the colorful plush tools out of the box one by one and Kenny reaches for each of them. The different toys rattle, jingle, squeak, and crinkle in his little hands and he lets out happy giggles.

"Now let's put them in the box," Kurt grabs the plush hammer and puts it inside the red toolbox with the yellow plush handle and a few seconds later Kenny does the same with the drill.

Miranda knows that it's only the first baby step and they need to discuss and figure how this will work, but for now she just enjoys the smile on Kurt's face and her son's happiness as he's getting to know his father.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

Diane's nervously waiting for her husband's call, who promised to report about his meeting with Miranda. The anticipation makes it impossible for her to concentrate on her work, the words, sentences she's reading make no sense, but she has to at least try to focus on them, doing nothing would only be worse.

If Miranda refuses Kurt again, he will surely insist on the lawsuit, which won't be pretty. Kurt will need all the support from Diane, and even though she is willing to give it to him right now, she isn't sure how long she can keep up this attitude until she collapses again. Fighting for a child who she secretly wishes had never been born, who is innocent in all this, but still she hates the idea of sharing Kurt with him.

On the other hand if Miranda lets Kurt into their life it would mean she has to share him with the kid and his mother even sooner. And it would also mean playing by Miranda's rules. And even though she only met the woman once in her life and she was as charming with her as she could be, Diane doesn't trust her. Maybe she kept her pregnancy in secret so Kurt can be happy with Diane and maybe she never wanted him to know not to mess up their marriage, but she will surely enjoy having him around and Diane will be the other woman.

But there is one thing she is sure of, she loves Kurt, she married him because she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him and she won't let anyone stand between them. And as long as Kurt feels the same way, she is sure they can work this out.

She doesn't regret changing her attitude. She might have been angry with him at first, for putting them into this situation, but it hasn't changed how she feels about him. And trying to get through it together is much better than shutting him out and suffering on her own.

When her cell phone rings she reaches for it hoping to see Kurt's name on the screen, but she reads another name instead, someone's who used to call her even more times a day, but hasn't called her in a long time. She hesitates whether or not she should answer, but in the end she decides to take the call.

"Hey."

"Hey, I hope I'm not calling at a wrong time," Will sounds insecure on the other end of the line.

"No, it's fine."

"I'd like to have a coffee with you one of these days, so we can talk."

She hardly believes her ears and she has no doubt what he wants to talk about is this silence between them and what happened in the past. It would be so much easer to just have a drink together, like in the old days when nothing and no one could really come between them.

She takes a few seconds to consider her reply, even though she feels there's only one right answer to his suggestion.

"All right. How about tomorrow after work?"

"Sounds perfect," he replies happily.

"There's a café here on the opposite side of the street. I can meet you there at 5."

"I'll be there."

"See you tomorrow."

She places her phone back on her desk wondering what could have triggered this call. Was it her hiding from him yesterday? She knows it was sort of stupid, but dealing with the news he brought for Kurt was enough for her at that time.

She thinks back on their last conversation months ago, when she went to see him and offer her help when he was about to lose the firm, but he not only refused her, he also told her what happened was her fault. It made her angry and she threw things at his head she never should have told him. She was very pissed when she left and decided to never look back again. Will brought this on himself, thinking he would be able to do it on his own, she wanted to feel for him, but he made it impossible.

For a few days she was sort of waiting for a call from him and contemplated to call him and try to talk about what happened, but neither of them called. She knew what happened to the firm later, that he almost went bankrupt when Patti offered her financial help and saved Will's ass. No matter how much feud has always been between the two of them, and how she seems to enjoy bossing over him, at least he is still a partner at a prestigious law firm.

But she knows he isn't happy like this, she saw how embarrassed he was when she visited his office. It was painful to see him in that small room, to know she has to put up with Patti's tantrums on a daily basis. She had tried to not think about him after their fight, to accept that their roads have separated for once and for all, but it's impossible to simply erase long years of friendship.

He has taken the first step and she appreciates the gesture more than she was able to show through the line. She feels that he is just as uncomfortable as her and it sounds so wrong. Their friendship and partnership meant a lot to her, she still misses those years of her life, misses him. And if he really wants it, she will be ready to end the awkwardness between them and start all over.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

Kurt gets in his car with a happy smile on his face. He's sure he'll never forget this hour he spent with his son for the first time. Even though he's just walked out their door, he's already looking forward to spending time with him again.

He couldn't be more relieved that Miranda finally admitted the truth and let him near their son. They haven't discussed any details yet, agreed to take one step at a time. Kenny seemed to enjoy his company and Kurt promised to meet them in the park on Saturday.

He looks for his cell phone to check if he has any missed calls, but there are no notifications. He knows that Diane is waiting for his call, but he isn't sure what he should tell her on the phone. She has finally let him close to her again and not even the result of the DNA test seemed to cause any tension between them. It seems like Diane has accepted this new situation and tries to be supportive of him, but he knows he has to tread carefully.

Miranda will always be the other woman for Diane and he cannot expect her to welcome his son to their life with open arms. Even though he hasn't discussed it with Miranda, he'd like to introduce Kenny to Diane. He has someone else in his life that is important to him beside his wife, but he'll only be really happy when these two start bonding as well. He hopes it will happen soon, but he won't push Diane in any way. He will give her all the time she needs.

"Hey," he tells Diane when she picks up.

"Hey, how did it go?"

"It went well, she even let me spend time with Kenny."

"That is fantastic!"

He can hear the honest enthusiasm in her voice and it makes him smile even wider.

"I know. Have you had lunch yet?"

"No, I've been waiting for your call."

"Do you want to have lunch with me?" he proposes, as if he's asking his own wife on a date, hearing her reaction has made him even more excited to share the details of his visit with her as soon as possible.

"Of course."

"I'll pick you up in twenty minutes."

o-o-o

He doesn't want to spend their whole lunch talking about his son, so he tries to control himself, but he also appreciates, how Diane doesn't seem to mind. She's listening to him with a smile on her face as he's talking about how he and Kenny filled and emptied the plush tool box about a dozen times.

"And what did she say? Will she let you see him again?" Diane carefully tries to change the focus of the conversation.

"Yes, we made plans for Saturday afternoon. I'm meeting them in the park."

"I see," she nods and a few seconds of silence follows while Kurt is considering whether or not he should suggest something, which he decides to do in the end.

"You could come with me."

"Are you sure about that?" her question sort of gives him hope that she might actually say yes, so he makes the offer even clearer.

"Of course, I'd love for you to come."

"No," she shakes her had, "Maybe some other time, it's too soon for me," she declines him tactfully, but he understands.

"All right. I'll have to call Will and tell him what happened."

"I can tell him tomorrow in person, we'll meet after work."

"Really?"

Nothing else could have stunned him more than this response. Not even a day ago Diane refused to leave their kitchen so she didn't have to talk to Will.

"Yes, he called and offered to have coffee together and I said yes."

He cannot tell if she is happy about this meeting or not, but it's enough for him to know they will sit at the same table and actually talk. It should have happened long ago, they should have talked about that stupid fight after it happened and get over it, but it's not too late yet.

"I am really happy to hear that."

"It's just coffee."

"I know."

He smiles at her and she shifts her gaze to her plate to avoid his for a few seconds.

"So have you discussed any details with Miranda? How often will she let you see Kenny?"

"We haven't talked about it yet."

"You have to come to an arrangement about visitation, if she wants to be present or will she let you take him with you."

"You sound like my lawyer," he says half chuckling.

He appreciates that she wants to be involved, but there is no reason to rush into anything. He is able to see his son and that is enough for him at the moment.

"I'm sorry, I just want to know what to expect, how our life will change now."

"I will work out the details with her about Kenny, but but whatever happens regarding him, nothing will change between us," he reaches for her hand to give emphasis to his words.

"Okay," she replies with a smile and he is grateful for her trust.

He knows that as her husband his most important task is to keep Diane happy and make sure nothing else will shake their marriage again.

* * *

_I'd like to take this opportunity to thank the guest reviews._

_To Vereia: _

_Thank you so much for your reviews, they always put a smile on my face. My timing is a little off, but the DW talk is coming in the next chapter._

_To Justine: _

_Thank you for your review! I'm sure Will will help her in some way and vice versa, she definitely needs a friend right now and he does too. I can't imagine Kurt making Diane feel like "the other woman", but we'll see how it goes with Miranda in the picture._

_I'd also like to thank you for your review on 'Another Way'. I'm sorry I made you cry, I did the same to myself. I really hope they will be able to solve the situation on the show as well soon! The love is still there, so I'm sure he'll be able to forgive her with time. *fingers crossed*_


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

Will arrives at the café before Diane does and when he sees there are only a few minutes left until five, he just places his coat on the chair at a table in a quiet corner and decides to wait for her before ordering his coffee. He feels nervous, but excited at the same time. He doesn't expect wonders from this meeting, he tries to stay realistic, but Diane agreeing to meet with him was definitely a good sign. She is giving him a chance and he plans to use this chance wisely and make the best of this short time they are spending in each other's company.

"Hi,"

He hears her voice and looks up. He must have been too busy with his own thoughts to notice that she entered the shop.

"Hey," he jumps from his seat with a half smile, motioning her to sit down opposite from him, "I haven't ordered yet, what would you like?"

"Just a cappuccino," she says and she places her coat on the chair and sits down, while Will waves at the waitress to take their order.

Once the waitress leaves their table he looks at Diane, trying to figure out where to begin. He's played this scene in his head over again over again for the last day, but now that she is in fact sitting opposite from him, he can't decide how to start the conversation.

"It looks like Kurt won't be needing your services at the moment," she helps him out and he is grateful, but the statement unsettles him at the same time. If he hadn't suggested this meeting and Kurt doesn't need him after all, then he should consider himself lucky that Diane agreed to be here on the first place.

"What happened?"

"The mother is willing to let him see his son."

"Just like that?"

"Yes. They haven't worked out the details yet, but it looks like they will be able to handle this without a third party."

"That's great."

"Yes."

He observes her face, trying to see if it shows how she feels inside. She must be hurt, this isn't what she signed up for. She changed her mind about marriage, because she loved having someone on her side, to not be alone like she had been all her life. But a kid wasn't a part of her plans, she probably hates the idea of sharing her husband with him, not to mention his mother.

"How are you handling all this?"

He can see on her face how she seems to appreciate his concern. She has probably talked to Kurt, but it's different to tell someone else, someone who doesn't mind her honesty, doesn't judge her for any of her feelings

."I hate it," she sighs, "But he is so happy, I cannot ruin it for him."

The waitress places the two cups in front of them, interrupting their conversation for a moment, but when she is gone he continues where they left off.

"He must appreciate your support."

"He does, I'm just not sure how long I'll be able to keep this up."

"You are the strongest woman I know and he will always be there for you."

He can see how his compliment brings a quick smile on her face, before she takes a sip from her cup.

"We will see about that," she replies, and he feels that she considers the subject closed, so he tries to remember how he planned to start talking about why he originally asked her here.

"I know we didn't part on the best terms months ago and I told you things I very much regret, so I'm wondering if we could talk about it now or if you don't want to talk about it just please accept my apology."

"I also said things I shouldn't have," she replies and it's hard to tell if she wants to talk about that heated conversation or not. He still hears her words when she told him the bankruptcy was his own fault because he is unable to run a business. It hurt so much when she threw this at his head among other things, but he probably deserved her cruel honesty after blaming her on the first place.

"You were obviously right about me not being able to run a business," he refers back to her words and sees how she doesn't like being confronted with them too much.

"My departure was what made it hard for you," she admits, not apologizing for leaving but making it clear it could have happened to anyone in his position and wasn't just due to his poor managerial skills.

"But I understood that you had to go," he smiles, realizing that they are making considerable progress here, "How do you like it there?"

"It's different," she says without actually replying to his question and he remembers how Kurt said she likes her new job, but loved the old one. He doesn't want to call her out on it so soon after they finally started talking again, especially because they seem to be making progress.

"I'm sure it is."

"And how do you put up with Patti on a daily basis?"

"I've learnt to count to ten before I say something I might regret," he gives away his big secret that he's been practicing every day for the last months, always hoping something will change soon enough.

"That is useful."

"Yep."

"Maybe she will get pregnant again and leave you in charge for a while," she says half jokingly.

"Maybe for a month or two, for the rest of the time we'd need to put up with her hormones, which would be much worse."

"Your time will come again, just have to sit this one out for a little longer."

"I really hope you are right," he appreciates her encouraging words and wants to believe in them too, because he doesn't plan to spend the rest of his career under Patti's command.

"And you will have a bigger office for Christmas."

"We'll see about that."

The sound of her chuckle makes him realize how much he missed these moments between them and he is very grateful that they are together once again after such a long time.

"I need to go, I have another meeting soon, but thank you for suggesting this."

"Thank you for coming. Next time we need to have something stronger though," he lifts his coffee cup.

"Deal."

They share a smile before she finishes her coffee and gets ready to leave and Will couldn't be happier that he finally managed to break the ice between them. It feels good to welcome an old friend back into his life.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

As Diane is driving to her next destination a few blocks away she's still under the influence of their conversation with Will. It felt good to finally break the ice and talk to him again, if there's one thing she needs right now it's a friend and Will more than proved himself in the past. They shouldn't have let some unconsidered words ruin the friendship on the first place, but time has taught them that even though they don't share the responsibility for their firm anymore they still need each other.

She parks her car and sees the familiar figure standing close by right away. She considers blowing the horn, but the younger woman notices her sooner and starts walking in her direction. Diane opens the door at the passenger seat so she can get in next to her.

"Hi," Diane turns to her former employee after unbuckling her seatbelt. She hasn't seen Kalinda since she left Lockhart/Gardner more than a year ago, but she was the first person she thought of calling after this sort of wrong idea entered her head and didn't want to leave.

"Hey."

Diane knows that small talk with Kalinda is not an option, not even after such a long time, so she decides to get on the subject right away.

"I'd like to hire you," she says and Kalinda takes her orange notebook out of her inner pocket and opens it right away; "I need you to unobtrusively follow my husband to a meeting tomorrow, observe what's going on, maybe take some pictures and report back to me."

Kalinda keeps looking at her without any reaction on her face. That's why Diane had no doubt about who to turn to, she knew Kalinda is the only right decision. And she has been a freelance investigator since she got fired from Nyholm Associates, which also works to Diane's advantage.

"He's going to meet a woman and a kid in a park, so it won't be a problem to keep an eye on them unnoticed."

She could have just gone there with Kurt and met Miranda and the kid, but she doesn't feel ready for that step yet. Besides she wants to know the truth, how Miranda is behaving with Kurt when she is not around. She doesn't want to be jealous of her, but she wants to be prepared in any case. She is aware Kurt might get angry at her if he finds out, but that's why she trusts Kalinda with this delicate task.

"Which park?"

"I'm not sure, but maybe you can follow him from home? He's meeting them at 3 pm."

"Sure. What should I focus on?"

"I want to know how she is behaving towards him, if she shows any special interest in him. The kid is Kurt's son," she adds, to avoid any confusion. She is sure Kalinda would find out anyway, or maybe she already suspected when she first mentioned them.

"All right," Kalinda nods and for a split second Diane claims to see a sympathetic expression on her face that fades away just as quickly.

"It's just a one time thing for now, but I may need your services again later."

"Anytime," Kalinda replies and her promise reassures Diane that she is making the right decision. She just wants to be cautious, to make sure Miranda knows that even though she has Kurt's son, Diane is his wife. It's not about not trusting Kurt, it's about not trusting the other woman and her influence combined with the charms of a one-year-old Kurt is already mesmerized by.

Diane is happy for him, she wants him to have a relationship with his son, but she wishes to do it under her terms, not Miranda's. She doesn't like the idea of Miranda spending time with Kurt as well, even though she understands that she wouldn't let the boy alone with him just yet. But that is exactly why she wants to make sure Miranda knows where her place is.

"I just met Will," Diane changes the subject, suspecting Kalinda might have lost touch with Will, just like she has after being fired by his new boss.

"How is he?" Kalinda asks and the concern is now clearly visible on her face. Diane knows Kalinda and him were close as well, but there are some things even the strongest of friendships can't survive.

"Not so good," Diane admits with a sigh.

"I'm glad you two are talking again," Kalinda says with a half smile, "I'll be at your house at 2 tomorrow," she adds, putting the notebook she hasn't used back in her pocket.

"Thank you."

After Kalinda gets out of the car guilt takes over Diane thinking of what she's about to do. She's going to send someone spy on her own husband, it sounds so immature and still Kalinda never seemed to doubt her for a second. She tries to shake the guilt away as she starts the engine and forget about this meeting for now.

She has to go home to her husband and pretend none of this ever happened. She wants to be supportive of him, because she doesn't want to put him in a position to have to choose between her and his son, but she also wants to make sure no one else has a place in this equation and she won't take his word for it.


	19. Chapter 19

_**A/N: My first chapter ever from Kalinda's pov. I hope it will be enjoyable for you.**_

**_I'd like to thank the faithful readers of this story for sticking around and for all the reviews. They always make my day, so please keep them coming._**

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen**

At exactly 2 pm Kalinda parks her car near Diane's house, from where she can see her front door. She was surprised to get Diane's call, she was even more surprised when she told her about Kurt's kid. It wasn't hard to find out who is the other woman in Kurt's life and she doesn't envy Diane for having to compete with not only a one-year-old child, but his pretty young mother as well.

She is aware what usually happens in such situations, the mother will use Kurt's desire to be with his son to her advantage and Diane will be the one suffering from all of it in the end. Of course she knows Diane isn't someone to give in easily and Kalinda is glad to help her make sure she sees clearly about what's going on behind her back.

When she notices Kurt coming out of the house she waits until he drives away and follows him to his destination. She stays in her car and observes Kurt meeting the red headed woman and the little boy. Apart from taking pictures, she decides to make a video as well, it would give Diane a better insight, if she decides to watch the footage at all.

She has to admit if she didn't know the truth, Miranda, Kurt and the kid would look like an ordinary family, spending a Saturday afternoon in the park. Even without any intimate gestures between the two adults, they seem to be having fun and Kurt is clearly enjoying the company of his son.

A little later the adults enter what seems like a more serious conversation. Of course it's impossible to tell what it's about, but Kalinda keeps recording them, right until they seem to say goodbye. Then she puts the camera away and decides to follow Miranda instead of Kurt. They walk out of the park and Kalinda can still see them from her car. She only starts the engine when they are far enough and gets nearer, then parks the car again.

Soon Miranda and her son enter a house on the side of the street and Kalinda drives closer with her and stops it in front of the next house. She takes out her cell to call Diane.

"Hey, how did it go?" Diane asks first thing and Kalinda can hear how tensed her voice is.

It must be hard for her to turn to such means behind her husband's back, even though Kurt never has to know about this.

"It was a friendly meeting, nothing for you to worry about," she reassures her former boss, who knows that she can trust her judgment, that's why she turned to her on the first place.

"Thank you, Kalinda. I really appreciate this," Diane's voice already sounds calmer as she replies.

"I'll email you the photos soon," she promises, but she doesn't mention the video. She will include that too and Diane can decide if she wants to watch it or not.

After she puts her phone away, she hears knocking on the window next to her and it almost frightens her. The woman who's smiling at her from outside looks familiar to her for some reason, but she cannot remember having met her before.

"Hello," the redhead greets her as she pulls the window down.

"Can I help you?" Kalinda inquires confused.

"I was just about to ask the same thing. Are you visiting someone?"

_Suburbs._ Kalinda thinks to herself, she should have counted with someone questioning what she is doing there.

"No, I am just thinking of moving my parents to this neighborhood and want to check out the houses in the street, see if there's any I like or anything for sale," she replies quickly with a smile and can already see how the other woman gets excited.

"I could help you with that. I am actually a realtor and there's indeed a house for sale in our street."

"That would be lovely. Do you live here?" Kalinda continues her friendly act as she gets out of her car.

"Yes, I live there," she points at the house Kalinda just saw Miranda go in and suddenly she feels the need to be even nicer to the young woman.

"What a wonderful house," she smiles, "I'm sure you are not living there alone."

"No, I still live with my parents. I know, it's lame, but we live on separate floors and my sister and her little boy is living with us too."

Kalinda isn't even surprised how easily she can get the information from her new acquaintance, even though they haven't even introduced themselves to each other yet.

"Sounds like a big happy family. Is your sister married?"

"No, her boyfriend had dumped her before she found out she was pregnant. Then he married another woman."

"That is awful, she must have been very disappointed."

"She was, but he finally knows about his son and is willing to take responsibility."

"But you just said she is married to another woman."

"Yeah, but my nephew is a sweetie, his dad is already in love with him."

"So are you saying you want them to get back together with your sister?"

"Wouldn't that be romantic?"

"Definitely," Kalinda nods as she realizes that the enthusiastic aunt, looking out for her nephew, might actually be a bigger problem than the mother herself.

"So do you want to see that house?" the woman reminds Kalinda of her white lie and since she knows she cannot get out of this anymore, she nods with a friendly smile.

"Certainly."

"I'm Tanya, by the way," she extends her hand.

"Kalinda."


End file.
